Intento de historia
by Diabolik
Summary: Ok es un Draco- harry es el intro de algo creo, bueno es


Bueno empezando con un disculpa es mi primer ff, si soy algo mala ¬¬, pero aun así me agrada esto jajaja es divertido, bueno disculpen los horrores de ortografía y falta de ubicación de las comas y puntos, es solo que estaba en huelga de las reglas, (aun sigo un poco) cuando dieron las reglas de ortográficas y demás, bueno en entones sin mas léanlo bajo su propio riego jejeje  
  
A si lo olvidaba esto es decir ningún personaje me pertenece son de su respectiva autora y bla, bla, bla....... (Siempre veo esto en todos los ff)  
  
A otra a aclaración es un narrado el que describe, (como personaje), los pensamientos están en dentro de esto, y mi pensamiento de autora (en esto) en fin creo que es todo, porfa no me linchen!!  
  
Cap # 1 Intento ..... (No se me ocurrió un titulo sorry)  
  
Valla día soleado, con tanto sol que parecería perfecto; de no ser por que cierta persona odia el sol, hace mucho calor regularmente en esos días y además se le pega la ropa y en general la gente se pone sentimental, sumándole que es primavera y como cosa adrede deciden las flores asomarse para dar un especie de aire... si cursi por así decirlo. Bueno como decía, soy el narrador el que todo lo ve, pero no interviene, solo observo, algo así como un metiche profesional en fin. Todo empieza en un día cualquiera, bueno no cualquiera el que describí anteriormente tan clara y gráficamente al menos eso creo.. en fin.  
  
¿? -valla creo que me estoy volviendo loco o tanta fregada flor por doquier me esta contagiando, en verdad que esas cosas opacan mi belleza en este día (no es que sea ególatra (no legolatra esas sois yop) solo perfecto, mas no modesto -)  
  
Valla que nuestro héroe, por llamarlo de alguna manera, ¿si es el protagonista tiene que ser el héroe de la historia no? En fin como decía nuestro lindo niño caminaba e iba pensando (¡si ese es todo un pensamiento!), cosa bastante difícil si ases ambas juntas muy peligrosa, por un pasillo oscuro y tenebroso, nee era en Hogwarts y si esta oscuro, pero no tenebroso, solo que no había velas, ni luz y estaba en la planta baja del castillo, conocido como mazmorras, creo bueno da igual cuando cierto ojiverde en iguales circunstancias se le atraviesa a nuestro indefenso cachorro en fin, esto paso algo así:  
  
¿? valla aun recuerdo como esas cosa están por doquier es patético ya que me marean el patio entero esta lleno de eso, bueno nada mejor como estar en este tranquilo... pensamiento interrumpido por cierto. ...– ¿que demonios te pasa? ¿en que estabas pensando? cuando decidiste estamparte conmigo- le dice a un muy rojo harry que se encuentra tirado en el piso sobre él- ó perdón, que pregunta tan tonta he hecho, pero si "TU" no "PIENSAS" disculpa mi falta de tacto por semejante pregunta- cuando nuestro muy ojiverde decide pedirle unas lindas disculpas – Ho!! Lo siento- a lo que.. - bueno podrías pararte de una maldita ves?- entonces un ... - como si fueras tan agradable estar a arriba de ti- cuando.... –Si que es agradable!!! y ¿si supieras cuanto?!!!- En eso un muy rojo harry se quita de enzima por fin de nuestro lindo felino, (si que es igualado este, "nuestro" jaja ya quisiera) bueno el caso es que este aprovecha para parase y acomodarse la ropa y voltear a un apenado y sonrojado harry.  
  
¿?- Que??, ¿en que demonios pensaste?- a lo que... -yo..este. e..en nada- dice un harry todo apenado. -tonterías tenias que estar pensando en algo de no ser así, en este instante no parecerías tomate a medio reventar- claro una contestación con un poco de nada, lógica (algo aquí tiene lógica en este ff? ¬¬) - lo que pasa, es que yo bueno, solo pensaba....-harry un poco nervioso joder como decirle que en lo que pensaba es que me gustaría haber estado arriba no exactamente en esas circunstancias, joder con migo (ya quisiera) por el puro echo de pensar en ti, sin tomar en cuenta que paseo por aquí por el puro echo de toparme contigo, bueno no exactamente de esa forma, pero si, y peor pensar; que por pensar en ti (redundea un poco(cuado?)) se dio este incidente que entre los males el mejor ya pude estar mas cerca de lo que jamás estaré .. -bueno aparte de segatón, ¿te as quedado mudo? Ó ¿tanta belleza de mi parte te dejo sin palabras? Jajajajaja te ves estupido con esa cara pero que digo así eres tu....- después de ser sacado de su lindo país del nunca jamás este reacciona como decirlo unos........ Bueno después de casi una eternidad de insultos por parte de nuestro lindo dragón. - bueno me retiro, sabes el verte ya me marea-dice un harry ya muy enojado después de todo, sigue siendo el y se da la vuelta para marcharse cuando..- bueno tu te lo pierdes sabes- joder son este cuando dejara que el narrador termine lo que. .. . . .- dudo mucho que me pierda de algo sinceramente- de no ser por que es Draco juraría que quería decir otra cos pero naa es el - bueno como decía tenia pensado, hacer muchas cosas con tigo esta linda noche, (joder cuando se hizo de noche) pero es una lastima que no estés disponible, O SI?- -..............- con cara tipo !? - valla ya lo decía yo, lo dejamos para otra ocasión, es mas siendo que el clima es tan lindo, por decirlo de alguna manera, te dejare pensarlo y estaré esperando tu contestación a mi pregunta- con eso sin mas ni mas nuestro querido minino (y sigue la burra al trigo "nuestro") se da media vuelta y se despide dejando a un anonadado harry que no pudo reaccionar, ¿bueno quien lo haría? con semejante niño malo por decirle de algún modo. - bueno solo tengo una duda ¿cual fue la pregunta?, valla este chico si es complicado, pero a que coños se refería, por que lo que yo estaba pensando, seria? Nee ni idea me retiro por un día tuve suficiente, pero si es eso que estoy pensando claro que aceptaría Con una cara de niño en las nubes y unos ojos llenos de brillo o de algo, así la verdad prefiero no imaginar lo que pensaba y ciertamente agradezco ser el narrador y no entrar en sus mentes , aunque por otro lado seria interesante, pero bueno nuestro muy ojjiverde se saca de sus mil paraísos, regresando a la tan odiosa realidad, para dirigirse a la tan mencionada sala común, donde llegaría con el conocido trío dinámico ..... Upps era de oro, jeje da igual, se sobre entiende. En fin por hoy es todo bye......  
  
En fin eso es todo por hoy y si no termino muerta en un lugar, jaja bueno el caso es que me gustaría saber que opinan de esto (si ya se es casi obvio ¬¬) aun así me gustaría saberlo porfas, porfas, bueno es todo bye La pequeña Drucy ó Diabolik 


End file.
